


Twelve Days of Ficmas

by MissyJAnne85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit cheeky, All The Ships, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/F, F/M, Hermione is my Fav, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: ***On the first day of ChristmasMy bestie sent to me:A Fanfic with Hermione***For all the lovers of Christmas Songs and Christmas Carols - please enjoy my 'ode to fandom' and my re-write of 'Twelve Days of Christmas'... now known as:'Twelve Days of Ficmas'
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Twelve Days of Ficmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterfliesAndShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndShit/gifts).



**_Twelve Days of Ficmas_  
  
**Rewritten by MissyJAnne  
Edited and Improved by my amazing Alphabet: WhatSoMalfoy and CaitlinCheri28

On the first day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

A Fanfic with Hermione

On the second day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the third day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Three Slytherins 

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the fourth day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Four rivalling houses

Three Slytherins

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the fifth day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

**Hermione gets the D! (OR V!)**

Four rivalling houses

Three Slytherins

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the sixth day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Lots of secret snogging 

**Hermione gets the D! (OR V!)**

Four rivalling houses

Three Slytherins

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the seventh day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Molly Weasley’s meddling

Lots of secret snogging 

**Hermione gets the D! (OR V!)**

Four rivalling houses

Three Slytherins

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the eighth day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Rubeus Hagrid Drinking

Molly Weasley’s meddling

Lots of secret snogging 

**Hermione gets the D! (OR V!)**

Four rivalling houses

Three Slytherins

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the ninth day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Luna Lovegood Dancing

Rubeus Hagrid Drinking

Molly Weasley’s meddling

Lots of secret snogging 

**Hermione gets the D! (OR V!)**

Four rivalling houses

Three Slytherins

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the tenth day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Dark Lord’s a Scheming

Luna Lovegood Dancing

Rubeus Hagrid Drinking

Molly Weasley’s meddling

Lots of secret snogging 

**Hermione gets the D! (OR V!)**

Four rivalling houses

Three Slytherins

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the eleventh day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Hogwarts reuniting 

Dark Lord’s a Scheming

Luna Lovegood Dancing

Rubeus Hagrid Drinking

Molly Weasley’s meddling

Lots of secret snogging 

**Hermione gets the D! (OR V!)**

Four rivalling houses

Three Slytherins

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione

On the twelfth day of Christmas

my bestie sent to me:

Loose ends a tying

Hogwarts reuniting 

Dark Lord’s a Scheming

Luna Lovegood Dancing

Rubeus Hagrid Drinking

Molly Weasley’s meddling

Lots of secret snogging 

**Hermione gets the D! (OR V!)**

Four rivalling houses

Three Slytherins

Two Gryff Best Friends 

and a Fanfic with Hermione!

***

Merry Christmas Everyone! Love MissyJAnne xxx

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This song is 'rewritten' and dedicated to Princess Lisbeth Salander AKA ButterfliesAndShit AKA Karlee AKA Girl Sings Dramione. Thank you so much for connecting with me over our love of singing, creating, and music - specifically music that can be sung in dedication to our love of Fandom. I cherish your friendship so much and think you're amazing.
> 
> Endless love and appreciation to my amazing Alphabet Team - WhatSoMalfoy and CaitlinCheri28 - who turn all my Lemons into Lemonade each and every time.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, I didn't write Twelve Days of Christmas - I've just played with both the characters of HP and the lyrics of this carol!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading/singing this! Let me know if it makes you giggle!
> 
> Butterflies, Caitlin, and I are planning on making a recording of this and posting it on the Girl Sings Dramione Youtube Channel - if you want to be apart of it let us know in the comments below!!


End file.
